


Tastes like misery

by chilichickenwrapmonster4lyf



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: College Student, Drunkenness, Film Student, Henry doesnt know what tf he is doing, Like very short, M/M, Short One Shot, donghae knows whats up, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilichickenwrapmonster4lyf/pseuds/chilichickenwrapmonster4lyf
Summary: Donghae is a student. Majoring in Film.Henry is drunk. No much to add.Somehow ending up in the shower... Donghae decides to film..Will it be a sex tape? Who tf knows





	Tastes like misery

 1.2. Action. Bathed in clear waters to a dirty drain, his eyes glistened behind a camera, photographing a young boy whom didn’t have a name. Streaks of blonde framing a face resembling the colour of a tile without its crack. Frail bones dance under the light of the student’s bright smile.

"If pain must come" The young one suddenly slurs, reading words from a book he had forgotten.

The student watches intrigued, guiding the camera in front of the boys pale frame. Silence.

"Can it hurry up?, cause I-" He suddenly stops, hollowed cheeks sad in the moment. 'He's drunk as’ the older sung to himself, steading the boy up against the reflective wall. “cause me... I...you!.." The younger points as if to emotionally target the sane man. "Me?" "We have a fucking life to live" He finally finishes, face dark, accusing, angry at something Donghae couldn't understand. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes." Cut.

In silence again, yet surrounded by the scream of the shower, cough of the wind and buzz of heated ceiling fan, both men stood still. Eyes mirroring each other's lust.  
Donghae positioned himself closer to the boy until their mere breaths connected, with his eyes roaming over the body he most admired. The younger chose the moment to tilt his chin up, exposing innocent eyes. The elder let his free hand caress the boys face, grabbing cheeks that are barely there, before forcing his mouth onto the other. Given no complaints, Donghae advanced his whole body on him. The water showered down hot and heavy on Donghae's back, steam crowding their senses, making it hard to breathe but all the better. Instantly a sharp gasp echoed when Donghae's lips attacked the minor's neck and chest. Hands attached themselves to Donghae's mid length hair, whilst his head pressed back against the wall, Back arched in pure rapture. Donghae throughout their frantic love making, decided to keep the lens on, to capture every pleasurable moment. Cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donoghue's cheap ass video camera was not used under the water, but away from the water, just far and close enough to captire Henry *ahem* The young boy cameras were harmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Donghae's camera was safely away from the water, but just close enough to film Henry *ahem* I mean, The young boy™. No camera's were harmed. The quote Henry was referring to was this:  
> “If pain must come, may it come quickly. Because I have a life to live, and I need to live it in the best way possible. If he has to make a choice, may he make it now. Then I will either wait for him or forget him.”  
> ― Paulo Coelho, By the River Piedra I sat Down and Wept.


End file.
